emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2067 (28th March 1996)
Plot The executives are doing Tai Chi outside the farmhouse. Jack finds it amusing. The postman is chased by the Dingles dogs again. He has brought them a postcard from Zak in which he says that 'we' will be home soon. They all think that he has persuaded Nellie to come home. Sean has spent the night with Kathy. He asks to see her that night. Biff is a bashful hero once again. Kim has been told by her solicitor that Frank has got too much evidence against her for her to have a claim. She is ready to give up. Donna witnesses her parents arguing and gets upset. Sam tells Eric that his mum is coming home. Eric is not surprisingly unimpressed and doesn't share Sam's joy. Rachel is preparing for her friend Steve to come for dinner. Chris is jealous which annoys her. Sam thinks that maybe Nellie went away because he didn't tell her that he loved her. He begs Eric to lend him a fiver so he can buy his mum a box of chocolates. Frank gloats over Dave and tells him that it is time he moved on. He also insists that Kim's baby is his. Susie wants to store some of her stuff at Smithy Cottage. Tina talks to Frank about Nellie coming home. Eric writes Sam's card for him. Betty upsets Nick when she virtually accuses him of being a coward. He storms out of the pub. Dave asks Sarah if Annie would consider renting her cottage out to him. She presumes that he is leaving Kim. Roy helps Ned out again instead of being at school. Sean tells Kathy that he can't make their date as he has got a job. The Dingles have decorated the house with tinsel for Nellie's homecoming. Emma and Zoe are just about to go out when Susie turns up in tears. Emma decides to stay in with her. Zoe feels let down. Chris is being rude to Steve. Alan is put out when he reads the food critic's review of Kathy's gourmet evening. Dave tells Kim about his idea to rent Annie's cottage. Zoe and Rachel have to apologise for Chris's behaviour over dinner. Steve offers Rachel a job opportunity with his firm if she is interested. The Dingles wait for Zak and Nellie to arrive home. They are stunned when he walks through the door and introduces them to a woman named Marilyn instead. Cast Regular cast *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Team Leader - Gavin McDougall *Marilyn - Irene Skillington Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Church Lane *Home Farm - Stables and grounds *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Village Hall - Hall *Mill Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Holdgate Farm - Farmland *The Old School Tearooms - Upstairs flat Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes